


Close to You

by LittleDevil98



Series: Across the World [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Declarations Of Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, guang-hong is 17 and therefore technically underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDevil98/pseuds/LittleDevil98
Summary: They had a single week together. It wasn't enough time. Leo and Guang-Hong end up moving their relationship faster than they should. Awkward kissing, hormones, and trying new things is never easy. But it's worth it, right? Because who knew when they would have a chance to do it all again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And so here is the final instalment of my Across the World series. Technically speaking, the one before this was supposed to be last but I decided to make this one for the fun of it. Thanky ou to those who stuck by this series. And special thank you to HXWS324 for translating this series. I adore the fans who read this and even call me an angel when I'm far from it. I hope you enjoy this last one-shot.
> 
> IMPORTANT:
> 
> The move Leo makes in this fic is known as a Bonaly, named after Surya Bonaly. Surya is the first and only African-American woman to do a backflip that involves doing a split mid-air and landing on one foot. No other figure skater has ever managed to do the same. Male or female.

One would assume that at the age they were in, Leo and Guang-Hong would have some form of self-control. That couldn’t be more wrong. Maybe it was the fact that they were both still young; maybe it was the fact that they had been pining for each other for months and now they were finally together in person for a limited time. Either way, neither really seemed to have the best kind of restraint. They only had a week together and who knew when they would be able to meet up again. So, they decided to make the best of it.  


It began that same day after Leo met Guang-Hong’s parents. The two had gone to the ice rink for practice. Guang-Hong’s coach and rink mates welcomed Leo with open arms. The training was much more rigorous than Leo was accustomed to but he somehow managed to keep up with the others. Guang-Hong was impressed at how quickly his boyfriend could adapt. Though he felt the need to one-up him. On the ice, they were competitors. If Leo managed to make a perfect camel spin, Guan-Hong would make a butterfly jump. If the younger skater did a fan spiral, the older would be hydroblading soon after. With every loop, axel, Salchow, and spin, the two eyed each other. It was as if they were challenging each other, egging the other on. It lit a strange fire within them.  


Guang-Hong licked his lips as he jumped up, nailing a perfect 4 rotation axel. His rink mates clapped when they saw the trick. He found it hard to breathe as he landed. He had never managed to actually land that in the years he’d been trying to learn it. He smiled over at Leo whose eyes shun brightly, Leo was mesmerized by how much his boyfriend had improved since Skate China. Though now he had to do something more impressive. Leo began staking quickly, moving into an improve skate sequence. He looked up and smirked at Guang-Hong. With all the strength he had, Leo jumped and arched his back, sending himself into a backflip. A chorus of gasps filled the air as he did a split in the air and landed on one foot. Guang-Hong was paralyzed in terror and awe. It took no longer than two seconds for the coach to yell at Leo for his actions. The American couldn’t bring himself to apologize.  


When practice ended for the two of them and they were alone in the locker room, it was Guang-Hong’s turn to yell at his boyfriend. “A Bonaly?! Are you insane?!” He shouted at the taller boy, “That’s not just illegal in competitions, Leo, it’s dangerous! What if you landed on your head?!” Leo chuckled softly, “It’s a good thing I didn’t.”  


“Only one person has ever managed to land that and-”  


“It was the woman who created it in the first place? I know. I look up to her,” Leo said as he took off his skates. Guang-Hong crossed his arms as he leaned back on one of the lockers, “Why would you do something like that?”  


“I wanted to prove I’m still something to watch out for in competitions,” The American put on a normal pair of sneakers. “Is that a threat?” The younger asked, taking a step forward. Leo did the same, placing his hand on the locker right next to Guang-Hong’s head, “It definitely is.” He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. Guang-Hong kissed back. He was still furious that Leo pulled such a stupid stunt, even more so that now he’d have to work harder to beat him. He pulled the taller male closer and bit down roughly on his lip. Leo flinched before attempting to pull back. Guang-Hong held him in place. When his boyfriend opened his mouth to say something, he slipped his tongue inside. Leo finally caught on to what was happening. Leo pinned Guang-Hong to the locker, pressing their bodies together.  


The Chinese skater shivered as their tongues moved together sloppily. It was obvious neither really knew what they were doing. Their lips crushed together uncomfortably, teeth scrapped against teeth. Still, they never felt anything like this before. Leo remembered the night at his hotel room together back in Skate China. He moved his leg to press against Guang-Hong’s midsection. Guang-Hong whined softly. He tugged on Leo’s shirt as he ground into his knee. The friction sent lightning down his back. His moan was muffled by the kiss. Leo’s hand moved down when suddenly a phone alarm went off. They both pulled back to check whose it was only to find it was Guang-Hong’s. “I’m gonna be late for evening sessions!” He exclaimed. Ignoring both of their arousals, the shorter skater went to change into his school uniform.  


They just barely made it to the school where they kissed goodbye. Leo inwardly sighed as he watched him enter. However, he wouldn’t be disappointed for too long.  


* * *

The second time they were alone was in Guang-Hong’s house. The teen’s mother had been working late today, so she wouldn’t be home for dinner. The couple was sitting in the living room, Guang-Hong completing some of his homework and Leo silently scrolling through his phone, when Guang-Hong’s father walked in. “I need to get a few things from the store. I’ll be back,” He told them before heading out. Once he was gone, Guang-Hong took the chance to move closer to Leo. It was always difficult to be close whenever his parents were around. He craved Leo’s touch and considering the way Leo was holding him, it was a reciprocated feeling. As they went back to their clumsy way of making out, Guang-Hong moved to sit on Leo’s lap. His hands moved up Leo’s chest, earning him a moan. Leo dipped his head down. He kissed the younger skater’s neck, gently nipping at certain spots. “D-Don’t leave marks,” Guang-Hong told him as he tilted his head back more.  


Leo frowned slightly. His hands began unbuttoning Guang-Hong’s uniform shirt, parting it slightly to reveal his shoulders and collar bone. It turned out that the shorter skater had freckles there too. Guang-Hong’s blush reached his neck, “Leo…” The American looked up at him, “Can I leave some here?” He touched his collarbone. The area would be easy to hide, no one would know. The Chinese skater nodded, gasping as Leo began. The Hispanic’s teeth sunk into the skin. He sucked roughly, forcing pants and moans out of his boyfriend. Guang-Hong whimpered as Leo stopped, leaving a bright red mark that would soon bruise over. He yearned for more and it was as if Leo could read his thoughts because soon the taller skater began making more hickeys across his collar and shoulders.  


The sounds were becoming intoxicating for Leo. He could feel the heat between his legs growing but he settled on biting harder. “Ah!” Guang-Hong gasped. Leo licked at the spot, pausing when Guang-Hong’s hands reached under his shirt. Small hands explored his chest and abdomen. His taught muscles flexed at the touch. Guang-Hong noticed something poking at his inner thigh. He giggled before moving his hips against Leo’s. Leo moaned loudly at the touch, “Ji…” He gripped the smaller’s hips and bucked up. They moved together in a familiar pattern. “L-Leo, more- I…” As much as he enjoyed this, it wasn’t enough. He wanted to touch Leo, really feel him. The older teen nodded, reaching down to undo Guang-Hong’s pants. Guang-Hong did the same for him. Leo’s mind clouded over as he felt his boyfriend’s length in his hands, only separated by the fabric of his underwear.  


Soon they were both exposed to each other. Guang-Hong gulped. He’d never done this before but he took comfort in knowing that Leo hadn’t either. He shifted, allowing their members to brush together, eliciting a groan from them both. He clung to Leo as his boyfriend took both their erections in his hand. When Leo began pumping, Guang-Hong lost control of his voice. He squirmed, trying to press himself as close to Leo as possible. “Ngh- yes! Leo! More!” He begged, “Please- fast- ah! Fuck!” Leo was shocked at the profanity but it made him jerk his hand faster. Guang-Hong was unexpectedly loud. His voice echoed through the house. Leo had to silence him with a kiss. Neither of them lasted very long. Leo’s hand stuttered as they climaxed. Guang-Hong slumped against him, trying to catch his breath. Leo wanted to enjoy the afterglow but he knew they’d be caught if they didn’t clean up. He nudged his boyfriend off of him, “Hurry before your dad comes back.” They fixed themselves and cleaned all evidence.  


By the time Guang-Hong’s father returned, they were back as they were before. Occasionally they would send each other small glances. They hoped to have more time together soon.  


* * *

If something was listening to their hopes, they received exactly what they wanted. Practice was canceled due to a last-minute emergency with the coach’s daughter and Guang-Hong’s parents were both at work. Guang-Hong told his parents that he would be showing Leo around the city since they had time. He could always study a little later anyways.  
As they walked, he held Leo’s hand tightly. Leo looked down at him, “Guang-Hong, don’t you think we should talk about what happened?” The Chinese teen raised a brow, “Why?”  


“It’s kind of a big deal…we’re moving pretty fast, don’t you think?”  


“I-I mean yes but,” He rests his head on Leo’s shoulder, “Was it bad?”  


Leo quickly shook his head, “No! I just- I don’t want to pressure you into anything.” Guang-Hong huffed, “If I didn’t want something, I would say it. Besides I…I don’t know when I’ll see you again. We both have nationals soon. Then the Four Continents. You’re in college, I’m still in school. I want to do something that no one else can do with you.” 

Leo nodded before kissing his forehead, “Alright, you do have a point.”  


“If you don’t want to, though, I get it.”  


“Oh, trust me, I want to,” Leo blushed, “I like seeing a side no one else can see.” Guang-Hong smiled at him, “So do I.” He leaned up and pecked Leo’s cheek, “And if you ever want to try anything, you can tell me.” A sly grin made its way to the Hispanic’s lips. “There is one thing.” There were actually many things but there was only so much time they had if Guang-Hong wanted to make it to evening sessions on time. Even so, the two found themselves going to Leo’s hotel.  


* * *

The moment the door closed, Leo captured Guang-Hong’s lips in a kiss. Guang-Hong didn’t protest. He held on to Leo, gasping as he was picked up off the ground. Leo quickly pushed his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. They had grown much better at this type of intimacy as they’d usually sneak away to French kiss during breaks at practice. Leo adored the flushed expression on Guang-Hong’s face as their tongues twisted in a familiar dance. He moaned when the teen gently sucked at his tongue before grinding against him. He carried Guang-Hong over to his bed, sitting him down.  


Guang-Hong pulled Leo down, biting down on his neck. He felt his member swell at the sight of the mark he made. He always found comfort knowing one of them had a sign that they belonged to each other. When Leo returned the gesture, he shuddered. Leo began unbuttoning Guang-Hong’s shirt. He kissed the rival skater’s now bare chest. His hands moved up and he brushed the small rosy buds. “Leo~” Guang-Hong sighed out in pleasure. The Chinese boy hitched his breath as his boyfriend pulled and teased his nipples. “Ah! W-Wait!” He bit his lip. Leo stopped automatically, “What’s wrong?” There was a look of panic in his eyes. Guang-Hong looked away, “It…it feels weird.”  


“Want me to stop?”  


“N-No just be gentle?”  


Leo nodded before slowly starting again. He paid close attention to every sound Guang-Hong made. Each sigh, gasp, and whimper of his name went straight to his groin. He moved a hand down to palm at Guang-Hong’s growing bulge. The teen bucked his hips into his hand. Leo went ahead to kneel down on the floor. Guang-Hong helped him pull down his pants and underwear, cheeks burning as he felt Leo’s breath on his throbbing dick. He closed his eyes when the American wrapped his hand around the length. Leo noticed this and chuckled, “You’re adorable.” He began jerking him off in long, fluid strokes. Guang-Hong shook his head, “I’m not- gah!” He unknowingly spread his legs apart when Leo’s teeth grazed his inner thigh.  


Leo watched, hypnotized at Guang-Hong whose head was tilted back. He felt his hand grow slick with pre-cum. His eyes darted back to the length in his hand, seeing the fluid drip down. He licked his lips then stuck his tongue out. With a quick swipe, he tasted him. Leo wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it was much more bitter than he thought it would be. Guan-Hong made a strangled sound above him. Leo did the motion again, hearing a breathy groan. Despite the taste, he ran his tongue over the pulsing member.  
Guang-Hong couldn’t believe the sight. Of course, he had imagined something like this before but it was nothing like the real thing. Actually seeing Leo on his knees, eagerly wrapping his tongue around his length; it made him grow harder. He had no idea if this was a proper way to do this but fuck did it feel amazing. His excitement grew when Leo began taking him in his mouth. An invisible flame made his skin feel like it was burning. Leo’s mouth so warm as it engulfed him. His hands twitched and he had no idea what to do with them. He gripped at the bed sheets but that hardly seemed right. Leo pulled back slightly, “Here…” He placed Guang-Hong’s hands on his head before returning to his previous task.  


The Hispanic moaned when Guang-Hong began tugging at his hair. He opened mouth wider, trying not to let his teeth touch the skin. This was much more difficult than he thought it would be. He could barely fit anything in him but tried to make up for it by using his hand. Guang-Hong accidentally pushed his head down. He gagged as his throat was forced to stretch. “Sorry!” Guang-Hong exclaimed as he tried to move back. How did people do this? Leo closed his eyes then continued to suck. The sound was louder than anticipated but was drowned out by the teen’s moans. Guang-Hong’s voice escalated and it looked like he didn’t care who heard. He shouted Leo’s name repeatedly, hands pulling at his hair. Guang-Hong must have lost the ability to speak in English because Leo didn’t understand what he screamed next. Though the American took a wild guess when his mouth was suddenly filled with that same bitter taste from before.  


He pulled back only to end up with some of Guang-Hong’s cum on his face. The Chinese skater looked petrified. “I-I’m sorry!” He gasped. Leo spit out what was in his mouth, “It’s fine. You tried to tell me.” Did some people actually enjoy swallowing this stuff? He stood up and went to wash it off. While he did so, Guang-Hong grabbed a few tissues that Leo had then cleaned himself. When they were together again, Leo hugged him, “How was I?” Guang-Hong hid his face in Leo’s neck, “So good…but your teeth kind of hurt.” They laughed slightly. The experience was definitely something they were both hoping to work on while they still had time.  


* * *

The fact that the visit was coming to an end was finally sinking in. They’d grown much too attached to being around each other constantly. Even if they weren’t touching, Guang-Hong liked having Leo at his side. He would miss seeing Leo after school, at the ice rink, at his house. It was much nicer than having to wait for messages all day. Leo had even slowly befriended his mother by helping her do chores around the house. Being with Leo became almost natural and soon he was leaving.  


Leo was in no better condition. He had become accustomed to staying in the city. Thanks to Guang-Hong he knew his way around, he had learned a bit of the language. Whenever Guang-Hong was at school, Leo wasn’t sure what he could do besides practice. When he was with Guang-Hong, he would be as close to him as possible depending on where they were. He never understood why people like Viktor and Yuuri couldn’t seem to function properly without each other around, but now he did. Now that he was going home, it didn’t feel right.  


Because of this, Guang-Hong proposed an idea. “We should do it,” He told Leo while they were watching a movie. Leo looked down at him, “What?”  


“Have sex, I mean,” His voice was a little below the whisper. They were in his room with the door open, a rule that his parents made. “Y-You mean right now?” Leo turned red. 

“No! Before you leave,” Guang-Hong curled up next to him. They were silent momentarily. “That’s a big step.”  


“I know but I want to do it. You’re leaving and I,” Guang-Hong didn’t know how to end that sentence. What exactly could he say? That he wanted to give himself to Leo completely before anyone else could? That he wanted Leo to give him something he could never give to others? It sounded possessive. He didn’t want Leo to think that about him. Little did he know that Leo felt the same.  


Leo kissed him lightly, “I want to make sure you’re ready.”  


“I am ready.”  


“Do you even know what we’ll have to do?”  


“Yes…sort of. Do you?”  


“Sort of.”  


It wasn’t as simple as people made it out to be. There would be stretching and pain. Besides, they didn’t even know who would top. Leo might be older but Guang-Hong was usually the one who initiated things. Not to mention it was the first for both of them. There was no chance that it would go perfectly. Still, it was worth a try.  
The day before Leo had to leave was on the weekend. Perfect for the two of them to have as much time as possible together. After practice, Guang-Hong told his parents they would be in the town again. It wasn’t a complete lie since they did technically they went out and bought what they needed when they had the chance. Or more like Guang-Hong pointed out a store and made Leo go in because he wasn’t about to be seen buying lube. “How did you know where to buy this?” Leo asked. “Google. By the way, I’ll have to delete my search history because of that,” Guang-Hong answered.  


* * *

When that was done, they went to the hotel since there was no way they would get to do anything at Guang-Hong’s house. Leo held Guang-Hong’s hand, bringing him to the bed. They may have been quick with everything in the past, however, this time, they would take it slow. Sitting on the bed, the couple kissed gently. Guang-Hong laced their fingers together, allowing himself to melt into their kiss. Leo’s heart knocked against his chest. The younger skater slid his tongue against Leo’s lower lip.  


They deepened the kiss, allowing their tongues to play together. Leo slowly pushed Guang-Hong down against the bed. Their bodies pressed against each other. Guang-Hong wrapped his legs around Leo’s waist. They gradually began to grind their hips, moaning at the sweet friction. Leo broke the kiss only to have Guang-Hong attack his neck. He would never admit it out loud, but he loved that his boyfriend enjoyed marking him. Leo only bothered to hide the bites because Guang-Hong wanted him to. The feel of Guang-Hong sucking on his neck only spurred him further. He began to undress the younger boy, gasping at a particularly rough bite.  


Soon enough the two were stripped down to their underwear. Leo slipped his hand under Guang-Hong’s boxers, “How do you want to do this?” Guang-Hong shivered, “E-Either way is fine…” Leo gulped slightly. He didn’t mind bottoming but part of him wanted to see his boyfriend squirm under him, claim him in a way others couldn’t. “Could I?” He asked as the other helped him take off the only piece of clothing they had left. The smaller skater nodded silently.  


Leo grabbed one of the pillows and placed it under Guang-Hong to give him more leverage. Guang-Hong grabbed his hand then guided it to his entrance. Leo circled his finger around the tight hole, “Have you- Have you ever done this before?”  


“Mm!” Guang-Hong inhaled sharply as Leo’s finger teased him, “Once or twice.” Leo bit his lip at the imagery. He wondered how much he could take. He felt the hole pucker against his touch. Leo grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount on his hand. Guang-Hong grasped Leo’s free hand. He looked away when a finger pushed its way inside of him. It wasn’t necessarily bad since he had grown a bit used fingers in him but he had to stop himself from clenching down. Leo began to thrust his finger carefully, distracting Guang-Hong by kissing his neck.  


When the muscles around his finger began to relax, he nudged the second one in. Guang-Hong squeezed Leo’s hand, “Wait!” Leo pressed their lips together, keeping still. The Chinese teen calmed himself down. Once he felt ready, he moved against the intruding fingers. Leo understood, moving his fingers at a slow pace. He made a scissoring motion, stretching him out. Guang-Hong whimpered. This was much more embarrassing than he thought it would be. Leo’s fingers curled inside of him, forcing a long whine out of him. Leo stopped again, “Did it hurt?”  


“M-More,” Guang-Hong panted. His eyes widened when Leo added a third. This time it hurt. Burned. He hadn’t been stretched that far yet. Even so, he told Leo to keep going. If he couldn’t handle this then there was no way they could go further. He brought Leo down for another kiss. He wanted to go through with this. With time, he adjusted to it.  
Leo watched as Guang-Hong began rutting against his fingers. He stretched him a bit further before deciding it was enough. He pulled his fingers out and chuckled when his boyfriend whined at the loss. He nudged Guang-Hong’s legs open, positioning himself at the entrance. “You can still tell me to stop,” He whispered. Guang-Hong shook his head, “I don’t want to.” Leo began pushing the tip of his length in. Guang-Hong shrieked out in pain. Without meaning to, he slammed his fist down on Leo’s back. Leo hissed at the sudden attack. He began to pull out only to have Guang-Hong wrap his legs around him. “Stay still!” The teen demanded with tears pricking at his eyes. Any movement would cause more pain to shoot down his spine. It felt like hours passed before he gave Leo a nod to keep going.  


The taller male pushed about halfway into him when the pain went to him. Guang-Hong was too tight, he was squeezing him in a way that it felt like any blood circulation was being cut off. “C-Could you relax a little?” He asked. Guang-Hong gave him a semi-glare. Next time he’d make Leo be the bottom role instead. Let him see how it was like to be nearly split apart. Catching the glare, Leo decided to use a different tactic. He began stroking Guang-Hong’s now semi-erected dick. He felt it twitch back to its previous state.  
The pleasure distracted Guang-Hong just enough for him to enjoy it. His eyes clouded over when Leo’s thumb teased the slit. His lips parted in a silent moan. Leo felt him loosen. He took the opportunity to thrust fully into him. Guang-Hong reached up and clung to him. Leo started to move. Quick, shallow thrusts to get his boyfriend used to it. “Ah- ah!” Guang-Hong panted into his ear, “D-Don’t stop.” Leo didn’t know if he could now.  


They were uncoordinated. Their movements were almost as bad as when they stepped on an ice rink for the first time. But they continued. Guang-Hong grew used to the heat inside of him. He tried to push his hips to meet Leo’s thrusts but it didn’t work. The burn faded to a numbing sting. He didn’t know where Leo began or where he ended. Leo couldn’t really focus on anything besides the slick walls that flexed against him. All he could hear was his and Guang-Hong’s sounds of pleasure which were growing louder. He moved faster, hitting something that made his boyfriend cry out. “Leo! There!” Guang-Hong pulled him closer, seeing stars dance across his vision.  


Neither lasted long after that. Leo released inside of Guang-Hong, gripping the bed sheets. Guang-Hong ended up climaxing as he was filled, the sensation foreign but not unwelcome. They collapsed onto the bed, spent and out of breath. Guang-Hong continued to hold Leo, even as his boyfriend pulled out of him.  


Eventually, Leo moved them into a more comfortable position. They cuddled together, enjoying the afterglow. Could it have gone better? Yes. But it was their first time. They would get better the more they did it. Leo just loved the fact that now they gave each other all they could. Guang-Hong was glad he finally claimed Leo as his own.  
Leo kissed him once more, “Guang-Hong.”  


“Mm?” He kissed back. “I know you don’t really say it over here but…I love you,” He stated. Guang-Hong tilted his head up so their eyes would meet, “What?”  


“I love you. Like, I’m in love with you.”  


“Oh…”  


“You don’t have to say it back.”  


“It’s not that. It’s just that they’re strong words,” Guang-Hong knew it was a cultural difference. The word ‘love’ for Leo must be much easier to say. Meanwhile, Guang-Hong felt like saying it was like handing someone over their soul. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel that way about Leo, he just didn’t want to say something and end up regretting it. He could say ‘I like you’ which was what he was used to couples say, but would that be fair.  
Leo began feeling nervous. “Ah…don’t worry about it. I didn’t mean to pressure you,” He told him. Guang-Hong looked into his eyes. He pressed their foreheads together, “I l-l-love you too.” After saying it out loud, Guang-Hong didn’t think he could ever be able to take it back.  


* * *

When the day of Leo’s flight arrived, both felt awful. Being apart wouldn’t be easy anymore. Guang-Hong hugged him tightly, “Promise me you’ll text me as soon as you land.”  
“I will. I’ll miss you,” Leo squeezed him, “I’ll see you at the Four Continents.” Guang-Hong nodded. The plane began boarding.  
They shared one more kiss before letting go.  


**Author's Note:**

> One last time, thank you.


End file.
